I'm a Dragon Your Royalty What Else can go wrong?
by Aki Vermillian
Summary: What would happen if Assassain Dragons were to meet and fall in love with Royalty, while trying to get ride of a curse? Pairings: NaLu, GruVia, GaVy, GeRza, BixLi, FreRi, ElfEver, LoRies, RoDy and HapLe! Sorry for the fail title, still please enjoy my first Fanfic!
1. Assain Dragons

Aki:I'm so happy I got this started!YAY!

Natsu:Ya, ya so how epic am I?

Lucy:NATSU

Aki:I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashina does!

Levy:You're gunna ignore them?

Aki:Of course! I mean I can just say what the pairings will be right now...*evil glint*

Lucy: ('...') Natu, SHUT UP!

Natsu:Yes

Aki, Levy: Let us start!

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the two raven haired nincompoops* blast in complete unison while entangled with each other from their previous brawl. "I saaaaaiiiid~ I wanaaaa~ goooooo~ intooooo~ town!" I pout prolonging my words so the two imbeciles can understand what I'm saying. "I really wanna goooooo~ into TOWN!" my wine echoes across the room so they cannot ignore me, clever right! "Natsu…." Oh shit, I squint my eyes into tiny slits as the full of himself know it all bluenette adds his Oh so "_clever and amazing"_ thoughts. Closing his "Way's of the Star's" book, it's more like a dictionary tough….WAIT, wait a minute just how did he get that book, I me-"The king has an all out kill and murder us comity, I mean well, we are man-killing assassin dragons, if you weren't such a dimwit you'd get this, good god you kill people yourself…why am I stuck with this idiot." Oh no, he didn't! He is purposely stepping on the landmine; he's going to ge….NO that _IDOIT _will not get to me! "Gihihihhihihihi", "Bwahahahahah" ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, just to hell with this! "THERE ARE TIMES WHEN WE CAN CONTROLL THE URGE! WAIT MAYBE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Humph. Serves the _idiot_ right! "Gerrard-oniisama**, Natsu-nii** has a point; I don't wanna kill but, hihihiaaaa…." The tiny frail bluenette whimpers shaking in worry, Gerrard slowly pushes himself up completely ignoring me, geh. "Wendy….W.E. A.R.E D.R.A.G.O.N.S. we kill to live no matter how much it may hurt," he coos the trembling young dragon, "Now Natsu…" Oh shit, "W.E. K.I.L.L. W.E. C.A.N.'T. H.E.L.P. I.T. Sure we can control the urge at certain times, but it has never stopped us, so the probability of us _not_ being blood thirsty, killing monsters is 0, got it idiot?" I know one of my veins is popping at his every single damn bloody word! He is no going to win this….like last time… "Natsu are you going to accept your absurdity now, I've been waiting while having to look at your revolting face for a good answer." Absurdity? My absurdity? Did he just call what I think absurd? And also called my face revolting? Just screw the whole be nice crap, "YA KNOW THERE IS AN F***'in cure out there if you had a large enough brain to remember that!" Hahaha serves him right, he deserved it! BANG a chair or two were sent airborne smashing into the wall, "If that so called cure of yours exists we'd be out of here!" Oh that damn god Gajeel he just _has _to ruin my good mood, "Gajeel-niisan**, there is a high possibility of it really existing…I" Gerrard sighs engrossing himself back into his book, "SHUT IT TWERP!" a chair was soaring his way, smacking him right in the face. "There was no need for that! PERCINGS!" I can't help but stare expressionless, I had never seen Gray react to Gajeel like that. "Gray-oniisan**….." Wendy whimpers in relief, "and there's any need to strip?" Gajeel bluntly states while wearing his _famous_sarcastic gaze. "When the hell did that happen?!" Gray searches for his clothes, he really should be used to the fact that he occasionally stripes no, no, scratch that stripes almost every single damn second. "So Ya wanna go piercings," "Anytime boxers" Chairs, tables, glasses well just about everything is thrown into this family war….more like world war 4***, ughhh will I EVER get out of here? "BANG" "WHAT THE HELL ICE PRINCESS!"

* * *

*Nincompoop is an old way of saying idiot.

** Wendy's honorifics are her way of showing respect: -oniisama, absolute respect; -oniisan, high respect: -niisan, some respect; -nii, a good friend

***There have been 3 world wars in this world; right now the kingdom of Fiore is the main controller, due to its amazing way to never get involved in a world war.

* * *

Natu: I seemed so lame at the end!

Aki:Yah I know

Gray:Serves ya right! Flamebrain

Aki: Ya ya Stripper, get ya clotheson

Lucy: So you're not gunna say what the pairings are...('/')

Aki: I allready have...

Lucy:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

Everyone but Happy and Aki: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAT!

Happy, Aki:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE WIN!

Levy,Lucy,Erza,Lissana,Mira,Evergreen,Wendy,Charla: YOU'RE EVIL!('/')

AKi,Happy:So, This will be fun!

Natsu: Bye, See ya next time!

AKi:THAT WAS MY LINE *evil arua*

Natsu:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH


	2. Oh dear, is this what royalty is like?

Erza: Aki, you didn't post our full names so

Aki:WOW! You guys are out of the times...I thought I was the only one!

Gajeel: SAVE ME!

AKi: WHat I did nothing *Glances side to side*

Gajeel: Mira forced me to read **_that_**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza: What is _that_?

Mira: None of your concern! *Evil glare*

Wendy: Hey why don't I respect Natsu-san as much in this?

Aki: Just cuz'...HEY! I should be getting to the story here!

*Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mira are fighting*

Aki: *evil aura* THATS IT! YOU ALL GO INTO THE CORNER OF SHAME ONCE SOMEBOY PLEASE...

Lucy and Levy: *sight* Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima Aki, only owns the fanfic.

Aki: Thanks, now BEGONE!

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

"Himesama" an orderly voice beckons me, "What is it now Virgo" I ask, whirling around to be greeted by the purple haired maid who slowly bows down and reels her hand forward revealing a small box "You forgot your lunch princess." I can only manage to put on a forged, phony grin. "Ah, thank you, but you _R.E.A.L.L.Y._ didn't need to do that, and _please don't call me princess, _and please get off your knees." I try to emphasize my hopeless attempt for Virgo to treat me like a normal person, not the daughter of an exaggeratedly protective, full of himself _king, _that while being the stuck up jackass he is, Augh! Terrible language, no matter what there is no need for that, but well he does avoid every world war, it's just not….I forgot about Virgo, she'll probably think I think lowly of her. "Time for punishment, yes?" She says with a shining, thrilled smile….how I don't know. I'm obviously sweat dropping at the moment, rapidly grabbing me bento, I bluntly state, "N.O. W.A.Y. Virgo" how did she end up like that, I pray to the heavens that someday she will not ask for_ punishment_. Scampering off like my life was about to end, wasn't the best idea, as a scarlet haired woman in armor appears in front of me, with two swords ready for battle. "What happened princess did that stalker come back?" She was talking so sternly I couldn't help but hysterically laugh my head off…figuratively. "No Erza, I'm fine, plus _you killed Dan Strait the stalker_…" Face palming herself, and destroying a few windows nearby due to the violent vibrations sent off, her face turned as red as her hair, if that was possible. "Right…..sorry princess, I'll take your bento….a…n…d. escort you to, your friends…" Erza looks so flustered; I mean I never dreamed I would witness such a flustered Erza. While fidgeting with her bangs, she snatches the bento and holds is so close to her no one would be able to lay a finger on it. Giggling we both head to the sakura garden were Levy and Juvia will be meeting us for lunch, I'm happy to have Erza as mu bodyguard I mean she is the ONLY guard my father the oh _so great king _doesn't have complete control over, I'm glad to have her she just goes too far with the whole _you have to be overly nice or whatever ya wanna call it to royalty!_ I just want to be her friend…..I guess it's time to say what I want clearly, which according to my father is so _uncouthly, improper and is a disgrace to the family name! _ "Hey Erza…" I whisper hopefully I don't startle her, well like that's possible. "YES MAM!" she responds in an orderly, military fashion, "I was hoping you would address me normally like a friend, nakama, comrade something along the sort. You're like a best friend and an older sister to me, so please just address me as Lucy." Her eyes widen full of shock, one of her eyes seems fake and wants to pop out, I wonder why, I mean she doesn't have a glass eye _right?_ "You mean it!" tears well in her right eye, "Of course Lucy-sa…Lucy!" Yes finally, I'm so happy I could almost…. "Juvia disagrees!" "No! The main character is not in love with a stalker!" "But then what has Juvia been doing until now?" "THAT WAS TEN YEARS AGO!" "Juvia knows, but Juvia will find him!" "OH GOD!" there goes the peaceful moment! _Does being royalty always mean you're going to have problems like this every day!? _ "You idiots!" Erza rages, man what has become of this morning. 

* * *

Aki: Well thats over sorry GoldenRoseTanya I can't seem to seperate the lines

Natsu: HEY MINNA (everyone)!

Aki: *evil glare* MOVE IT BACK INTO THE CORNER OF SHAME! YOU HAVE ANOTHER FEW CHAPTERS TILL YOU CAN COME OUT!

Everyone: Uggggggggghhhhhhhhhh

Aki: See ya later, all who have read Fairy Tail chapter 303, don't ya think Hikari and Lucy are simalar, their names mean the same thing as well! BYE!


	3. I just wanted to find that girl

Romeo- Hey can we come out of the corner soon

AKi-no! 6felikspolska9 is coming over and if she sees you...*shudder*

Erza-Ya right I could take her

Gerrard-*nods*

Aki-No you two are in the most-

6felikspolska9-Hey Aki! Holy shit is that *evil sadistic grin*

Aki-Oh shit! ERZA GERRARD RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!

6felikspolska9-Gerza shall be created here and now *evil sadistic laugh*

Erza, Gerrard- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH

Alex-*sweat drop*

Aki- ALEX STOP YOUR SADISTIC GIRLFREIND!

Alex-Nah, this will be fun!

Aki-It's my fault, I told her to read _that_ chapter and _that_ episode!*sulks in corner*

Alex-Aki owns nothing, the site is called fanfiction could you people not get that?!

6felikspolska9-Don't insult the fanfictionars!*cracks out wip*

Aki-it's all my fault...*gloomy aura*

* * *

Romeo POV

"Where the hell is that brat!" gaurds scramble like tiny little mice that know they are in the cats trap, this was way to easy!

_Flashback_

"Romeo you must learn about your country, you are the next king!" Macao-sensei is a pain he knows how much I hate class "But Macao-sensei! It's such a pain, I mean what is a king that only knows whats in the books and _doesn't go outside the catsle walls_!" more like can't dad, the king will not allow me or Lucy-nee outside, "Romeo!" a deep voice sounds, it has a hot yet cool ring to it, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Macao-sensei hates Totomaru-sensei, maybe because Totomaru-sensei is my conbat teacher, and Macao-sensei is my acedemic teacher "HE IS MY STUDENT TOO!" "AS IF YOU COULD BE A TEACHER! YOU ARE A FLAME BRAIN!" "OH AND YOU WEREN'T!?" "YOU WERE AN ENEMY!" "THE PAST IS THE PAST!" "YOU DISTRUPT HIS STUDIES!" "YOU DON'T LET HIM LEARN TO FIGHT!" wow, they are really at it today...I wonder why they hate each other so much. "whaaaa?" I wisper, it was so weird, Totomaru-sensei was beconing me to the window. "Ah!" Shit that was too loud "ROMEO-SAMA!" shit! Macao-sensei only uses -sama when I'm in big trouble..."TAKE THIS!" Tomaru-sensei roars, setting off a flash bomb, I quickly escape through the window, "ROMEO-SAMA" Macao-sensei roars.

_present_

"rustle" the leaves shake back and forth, the gaurds had left but I didn't want to take my chances, I was finally going to get out of these catsle walls, into the open world, without gaurds. Lucy-nee snuck out once when she was my age! So why can't I, well no-one but Erza-nee, Levy-nee, Juvia-nee and I know. "Juvia disagrees!" "No! The main character is not in love with a stalker!" "But then what has Jubia been doing until now?" That was 10 YEARS AGO!" "Juvia knows but Juvia will find him!" "OH GOD!" there goes the peace, Levy-nee and Juvia-nee have this argument everyday, I still want to know this guy that got Juvia-nee to stalk him..."shit!" Lucy-nee and Erza-nee are nearby, "YOU IDIOTS!" Oh man an Erza-nee rage moment, Lucy is depressed and sweat dropping. It's so fun to watch them when they are like this. "Juvia-nee, Levy-nee, Erza-nee and Lucy-nee are idiots they don't know that I'm..." the tree I was on starts to drop, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD FROM!?" Lucy-nee shreiks, Levy-nee has an evil aura behind her, and Juvia-nee is sighing deeply. "I was so close..." I just wanted to find that girl...

* * *

6felikspolska9-I'm done, now I must watch Heltalia! Muahahahahaha

Erza and Gerrrard- Kawai! (scary)

Alex-that was funny!

Aki-It's my fault...

Romeo-please review and try to get Aki-nee to change me into a not so like Natsu character

Natsu- HEY!

6felikspolska9 and Alex-We could stay a little longer

Aki-NO! YOU TWO WILL LEAVE! ROMEO-KUN!

Romeo-hai! (yes)

Aki- I WILL NEVER CHANGE IT! 'Cuz how I'd get you two together wouldn't work...YOU BOTH HAS BEEN INFECTED WITH THE NATSU DISEASEE!

Romeo and Natsu- HEY!


	4. Thank you

Aki: I own nothing, for I am not Hiro Mashima and if I was Natsu and Lucy would be together, Bixcalw and Lissana would somehow fall in love and Gajeel would be less dense, he knows he liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her!

Gajeel: OI! CRAZY WOMEN!

Levy: HEY! SHE'S NOT CRAZY

Gejeel: Hey shrimp...what do ya wan..*Gajeel is smaked with a book*

Levy: I'M NOT A SHRIMP! *GAJEEL WILL BE OUT FOR THE COUNT FOR A WHILE*

* * *

Levy P.O.V.

What is going on here! First Juvia is spouting nonsense about the book I'm reading, I mean how could she believe in such a stupid rumor, the main

character obviously loves his partner not his stalker, it's common scence! When at least we are not arguing anymore, thanks Romeo...I still want to know

why he was in the tree. "Ne, Levy-chan, I'm worried about Romeo" Lu-chan sulks, she would usually br laughing while trying to stop Erza or the

Titania from killing us, "Of course you are you are his older sister Lu-chan." I try to comfert her, she probably knows why and is afraid of what will happen

to him, the king did call for him. The gloomy air tenses as Erza returns, "Juvia wants to know what happened to Romeo-kun!" Juvia chirps raising from her

gloomy state. Erza turns away, "Romeo-sama wanted to go outside.." now it was our turn to be smaked, it was our falt, "You don't mean he wanted to do

what we did.." I just relized my mistake as Lu-chan and Juvia start to shudder, "W-H-A-T D-I-D Y-O-U D-O?!" Erza starts cracking her fist,

"7yearsagowewentoutisideforaw eek!" we reply as fast as we can, Erza's face starts to match the crimzon color of her hair, "You, did that? Without me..."

Erza stutters, hurt and pain is reflected in her eyes. "You were on a mission!" "Juvia wanted to have Erza come!" "We promised next time we would take

you with us!" "But father will not let us out!" Erza starts to tear up in one eye, "You gu-u-ys!" she hugs us tightly and smirks, "So why don't I take you up

on that offer?" "WHAAAAAAAAAT?" is all I could utter.

Erza P.O.V.

I never knew that happened, I understand how Romeo-sama feels, 'So why don't I pull out _that_' "So, why don't I take you up on that offer?" I love being

the only guard that doesn't follow the king 24/7 to every single line, it's nice to be friends with them "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT TTT?" they

screack, now that was expected, Lucy's eyes fill with wonder, Juvia's with anticipation and Levy's with wonder, "How Erza?" they ask with pure curiostity.

"Hmmm you will see, but I demand a strawberry cake later!" they smirk "We know just the place" "ON WE GO!" I grab them and rush to the palace.

"ROMEO! HOW COULD YOU!" I hear king Jude roar, "YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THE PALACE!" Romeo-sama starts to mumble, 'time to begin' CRASH! The

door is slamed open, "ERZA SCARLET WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Jude-sama roars, "I deeply apologize king Jude-sama but your daughter and your

nieces have brought something to my attention." I bow to a perfect 60% angle sure not to lift my head mor than 40%, "What is it." he stats very

imatiantly, "In the rule book, 223 chapter 600, section Y page 89003 paragraph 6 states, "All royal members must know every person in the kingdom, if by

any chance more than 2 royal members wish to have a day visit they may, if one knight of bodygaurd of their choosing can acompy them across town."

Jude-sama stares, "I-i-t does...?" he stutters unaware of this _"law"_ he plops down into his chair, "Well, who else wants to go, I belive it is only Roemo."

he fell for the bait, it only states that all members of the royal family shall meet their subjects once of comming age, Jude-sama's lazyness has finally

brought good to something, "I do." Lucy enters the room proud and happy, "Juvia also" "I do to if it's okay with everyone..." Levy stutters, she knows I lied

that bookworm. "ME TOO!" Romeo-sama revives. Jude-sama sits agast, he never saw this coming, "FINE!" they all start to chear, "BUT ERZA MUST GO

WITH YOU!" he considers me his most loyal subject but I do think that the girls and Romeo-sama deserve some freedom, with some strawberry cake on

the way, "Of course King Jude-sama." bowing I take my leave. "How was that guys." they all hug me as we make our way outside.

Lucy P.O.V.

Wow I never knew Erza could be so well evil-like. Her eyes are shaped as strayberry cake as she pulls us outside. I point this out to everyone and we agree

we have to get her the strawberry cake first if we want to survive, "THIS WAY ERZA!" Romeo stares at me "Lucy-ne when did you?" "This morning!" I give

him a toothy grin as we strut to Mira's. "OI MIRA WHE CAME BACK!" Levy shouts happy to see her silver haired poster gal again. My world stops, everyone

else is having the time of their lives but I can't relax after seeing who is sitting at the bar 3 feet away short silver hair blue eyes, "Lissana..." she wips

around with an expression I never expected, sorrow. "LUCY!" she cries, "I'm so sorry, he was, he was.." _he_ she means him...the guy she

_FLASHBACK 7 years ago_

"OI!" a hansome orang haired knight calls for us, "LOKE!" Lissana and I squeel, it's been 7 days and we both are in love with him, Loke, the loin, the prince

that's what we call him. "OI~" Mira calls from a few feet away, "Be back soon, we don't want Elfman going crazy again!" "HAI!" we reply.

"So, Lissana, I um like Loke..." Lissana jumps her face turning as red as Erza hair, I wish we could have taken her. "O-kay~" she smiles jumping off. She

had never replied like that, I have to follow her, "Ne, Loke..." I stare, she was confronting Loke all alone, "I like you, please go out with me." he stares

back a small glint in his eyes, "What about Lucy?" her eyes start to loose their shine, "Lucy-chans Okay with this!" "Allright!" my heart breacks, shattered

my eyes swell, "LEVY JUVIA WE ARE GOING!" I wine, I just can't

_Present_

"He was using me!" 'What' I stare at Lissana she's not lying she obviously is being truthful, but "He just wanted to find a girl and make her jelous!" my ears

started to ring, 'he wouldn't, no Lissana isn't lying her eyes are different' "Some girl named Aries..." I start to choke, "Lissana Aries is one of my maids.."

her eyes widen, with relizeation, "I'M SO SORRY!" Mira turns to us and nodds, "It's O.k. it was 7 years ago, let's have some fun!" "THANK YOU LUCY!"

* * *

Aki: I hope that isn't as confusing

Lissana:Wow did I make an entrance

Lucy: Yep!

Erza, Levy and Juvia: DID WE JUST DISSAPEAR SUDDENLY! (in Juvia's case did Juvia just..)

Aki: Yep! Hopefully that is okay, I would like some help on what to do...See ya later

Erza, Levy an Juvia: OI!


	5. She's

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Gerrard, Wendy: Did we just dissapear or what?

Aki: Yes yes you did

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel: WHY YOU LITTLE

Gerrard, Wendy: *sigh*

Aki: SO YOU WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Natsu, Gray Gajeel:Oh...

Aki: So on with...

Happy: WHEN DO I APPEAR!

Aki: *Erza glare* Shut it

Happy, Natsu: AYE!

Wendy: Aki owns nothing, just the story!

* * *

WENDY P.O.V.

Oh dear...Natsu-nii, Gerrard-oniisama, Gray-oniisan and Gajeel-niisan, started fighting again...I guess I can't tell them I'm allowed outside...

Gerrard-oniisama is the only one who know...the others would crush me with questions..."Charla..." "What is it Wendy?" a smalll white cat wearing a

pink and brown dress pops out of nowhere, with alot of sparkles around her..'she must have used fairy dust' "They will not stop fighting! Waaaaa..."

Chala twichs and wispers, while holding malice back "I'll be right back..." and she flies away with her angelic wings. A table smashes next to me, "WHAT

HELL METAL FACE! YOU COULD HAVE HURT WENDY!" now that would be Gray-oniisan, he is protective over me, he said I remined him of his old teacher

that taught him and one of the demon race...I still have to find out who...I wonder when the next gathering is...there hasn't been one in 13 years,

"AND YOU ARE PROTECTING THAT SHRIMP AND NOT FIGHTING BY ANY CHANCE? ICE BRAIN!" Gajeel-niisan has a point...when will Charla be back!

"YOU IDIOTS!" a large voice booms throughout the house, through the forest..."YOU INTERUPED MY NAP!" that's what Chala was doing, she was getting

Gildarts-dono... "WHEN MACOROV HEAR OF THIS!" Natsu-nii jumps, Gajell-niisan and Gray-oniisan shivere, Gerrard-oniisama sits down and starts to

read the book I got him. "NOW SHUT UP AND STAY QUIET!" all of the boys jump, and slump into the fetal position, it never fails to amaze me...ah

I'm sounding like Natsu-nii! Gildarts-dono snaps his head from my direction to his room.

"What is it Gildarts-dono?" he sighs, letting off alot of tention, "Wendy we need some new supplies, and please get in contact with Freed, he has the details

about the next gathering..." I nod exited, maybe I can get another book for Gerrard-oniisama, "How is Macorov-dono doing?" Gildarts-dono twitches, "He's

having a nice time with Porlicia, and refuses to talk to us..." "oh..." Gildarts-dono really wants to see Macorov-dono, Gildarts-dono was just given his

possition when Macorov-dono dissapeared..."I'll be off!"

GILDARTS P.O.V.

"Macorov, why the hell didn't you tell me anything...and why didn't you give us any hints..." I stare out my window to see Wendy sneek away into town,

"You said in all good time...it's been 19 years! You keep sending me these dragon kids! I trusted you...so why woun't you tell me..DAMN IT!" I fing my

fist into the wall, shattering it into nothingness..."WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I slump into my bed.. "Why didn't you give me any more hints..the

only way to free us is to find our soul m...why did you stop there, why did you leave, why did you say we would be the end and the begining of destrution,

why...why are you like this...uncle..." I drift off into the world of dreams hoping that something, will show up, that some sort of sign will appear, I will

not stop dreaming untill I get an answer.

LISSANA P.O.V.

"THANK YOU!" Lucy is so forgiving...I cannot believe after all I did she forgives me...what happened was karma...that was my mistake...thank you Lucy.

"Juvia is sick of this crying!" Juvia fumes...she hasn't changed, nor have Levy of Lucy...but who's..."WHERE IS MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!" a girl with long

scarlet hair yells...she must be Erza, so the other one must be Romeo. Erza slams her fist into the table and glares at everyone "Mira-ne, please get a

strawberry cake!" Mira-nee looks up and looks around untill her eyes land on one armor covered girl..she smirks..she hasn't smirked in ages..."A MAN

MUST BE KIND TO IT'S GUESTS!" everyone sweat drops, so expected. "Elfman...please stop with the man thing..." I bit my lip pleading.."Ummm...

Lissana, your still on me..." Lucy sighs, "HOLY!" I jump backwards stumbling into the door, when it's slammed open.."WE ARE BACK!" an green haired

man states as he strolls in, "Hmph, anyone would know when I'm back, with my beauty" a brunette wearing glasses stomps behind him, "Urrrrggggg"

Elfman groans, "Oh you O.K. Lissana?" a masked man with his tongue stiking out askes, "I'm fine Bixclaw!" Elfman roars, "EVERGREEN THAT IS NOT A

MANLY ENTRANCE!" the brunette snaps and smashes a fan into his skull, "I'M A WOMAN, YOU IDIOT!" Mira-nee places down the strawberry cake, as Erza

stares at Freed, who strolles to Mira-nee. "I must be going to my quarters, Evergreen, Bixclaw you too!" he stops as Erza puts a sword to his throught,

"WHY IS A DEMON HERE?!" "WHAT! ERZA!" Lucy jumps.. "HE IS ONE OF THE DEMON RACE HE ESCAPED MY CLUTCHES 7 YEARS AGO!" "Oh, that's why."

Levy sighs, "She never let this go, she ranted about it for weeks Juvia was sick of it!" Juvia groans, Freed gulps, "You must be mistaken, Titania, I am

just a novel wrighter, Freed Justine." Erza pulls away her sword, "Sorry it was a mistake." her face flushes pink as she goes to eat her strawberry cake.

Does she still suspect that, no, no, we've been fine for 10 years! "Freed Justine! THE FREED JUSTINE!" Levy and Lucy squeel, very found of the novelist

in front of them, "Yes, now I must be off..." he narrowly escapes the bookworms.

WENDY P.O.V.

"hmmm..lalalalala..hmm...hmmmm" I hum I've gotten all of the food we need now I just need to stop at Mira-san's and talk to Freed-san, I'm amazed at

how the top 2 families under the leader of the Demon race have survived! I slowly open the door, to see some faces I wish I hadn't, the princess, the prince

and the the 2 nobles..."Hi Mira-san!" she smiles back telling me just to play cool, "Hi Wendy-chan, are you here for your brothers book?" I see two heads

turn to me eyes glimmering, "YOU KNOW FREED!" bookworms of the looks of it, "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" she shakes my hands, "I'm Levy, Lu-chan

get like this alot, just ignore it.." she sighs, "Juvia is happy to meet you!" "Hmmm, I am Erza, nice to meet you Wendy" the Titania greets me, Oh man

what if they...wait they are friends of Mira-san and meet Freed-san so they don't know about us, no Titania does, they must they just don't know what

we look like, they cannot tell the difference between species I guess, "Nice to meet you, Titania!" I smile shaking her hand, "Now I have to go...Oniisama

is really looking forward to his book and dad will be mad if I'm late." I smile they are buying it! I turn to see the prince, frozen...I rush to Freed-sans room

"Wendy?" Freed asks, "Yah, ummm..." "Did they startle you...also" Evergreen asks, "Yah...umm...Gerrard-oniisama would like a book!" Freed sighs

"Of course he does, anything else?" he see's through everything, "Yah...Gildarts-dono wants to know abou the next gathering." Freed nodds, "Bixclaw grab

a paper and a pen would you!" he writes everything down even if he tell me..."Tommarrow at sunset. Laxus-sama's place, bring everyone...we've gotten

some news..."he looks away at news...handing me the note, he nodds, "Don't be late!" "YES!" I scurry off, "Hey!" the blonde, or the princess asks me

"Why are you in such a rust Wendy?" "I need to go home! I cannot be late!" "Oh she replies." I run even faster, "She's..." that's all that I hear comming

out of the princes mouth.

* * *

Aki: Man I'm having such a hard time comming up with stuff...there will be OC's

Natsu:YOU SAID WE WERE IN IT!

Aki: You were just in Wendy's P.O.V.

Lissana, Elfman: We are part of a Demon race?

Bixclaw, Freed and Evergreen: We are close to Laxus! YAAAH!

Mira: Whats wrong with it..*evil glare*

Lissana, Elfman: NOTHING!

Aki:sigh...

Happy: WHERE AM I!

Lucy, Aki: SHUT IT NEKO!

Levy: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Juvia: Juvia would like to hear critizim like why Juvia isn't in it to much!

Aki: Ya, ya...please review till next time!


	6. End-sorry-who?

Aki-I own nothing! I have writers block and am trying to finish this as fast as possible!

* * *

NO-ONES POV

Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Romeo are heading home, when Lucy bumps into a young girl, with amber eyes, hazel hair, "hmm..." the girl moans, half

asleep, "AKI-CHAN!" Juvia runs and grabs the girl into a hug, "JUVIA-CHAN!" everyone but Levy ehhhhs. "This is Aki Vermilian...Juvia and I ran into

her the day before our parents murder.." Levy turns away. "Aki Vermilian..."Erza murmurs, "You're wanted!" Lucy stares at this predicament, Romeo

has been silent for a while, "'CUZ I'M TRYING TO SHOW THE TRUTH! IS THAT A CRIME?! HA! MAVIS IS CRYING RIGHT NOW! FOR LORDS SAKE!

WHY CAN THE KING BE SO STUPID! HE LOCKS YOU UP! TRIES TO STOP FATE! LEAVE THE DEMONS AND THE DRAGONS TO SUFFER!" she yells crying,

"Mavis, the angel, the founder of fiore?!" Lucy states, in shock. "Yes, the dragons are cursed...AUGHHH!" she starts to scream in agony, her eyes

suddenly glow orange, "Water with Ice, Book with Metal, Flame with Air, Sword with Metior and Star with Fire, The curse shall be broken." everything

starts to shake, the world turn black and white, "Only those who are part of the breaking of the curse shall walk. Find them yourself" A light surrounds

them.

Natsu steps outside, he cannot take it anymore, why is everyone so selfish, he's met by Gray and Gajeel, "Hmph...stupid flame brain!" a light shines

before them, a group of girls and a boy stand shocked. "Who..."

* * *

AKi: I wanted to end the story I'm having extreme wrighters block, sorry it sucked...don't expect me to continue...I'm helpless...sigh


End file.
